


Not Nineteen Forever

by volliglosgelost



Series: Teenage Dreams [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Human AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28489260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/volliglosgelost/pseuds/volliglosgelost
Summary: Based around the song Not Nineteen Forever by The Courteeners. Matthew and Gilbert enjoy an afternoon together in the library, where they're both trying to get work done and neither are succeeding.
Relationships: Canada/Prussia (Hetalia)
Series: Teenage Dreams [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789144
Kudos: 9





	Not Nineteen Forever

“Hey, Mattie!”

Matthew looked up from his laptop, where he’d been absent-mindedly checking his Twitter feed in lieu of doing any actual work, and glared at his boyfriend. “Not now, Gilbert,” he sighed. “I’m behind as it is-”

“Come on,” Gilbert pouted, adopting his patented ‘kicked-puppy’ expression that made Matthew’s stomach turn into knots. “Just one second?”

Even if no work was getting done at their library table, Matthew was still a man (boy? Twenty was a weird age) of principle, and wasn’t about to let his boyfriend distract him - even if said boyfriend was now wiggling his eyebrows behind his reading glasses. 

“No,” Matthew replied firmly, looking back at his screen, and using the touchpad to scroll through the page. He determinedly focused back on the various tweets that were being posted, smirking at Bake Off Out Of Context’s latest screencap, and retweeting it to his own timeline. 

Gilbert sighed overdramatically, leaning back in his seat and crossing his arms over his chest, regarding his boyfriend over his glasses. The Canadian boy was still ignoring him, but that gave the German more than enough time to admire him. Every so often, his droopy curl would get into Matthew’s face, and the boy would blow it away and glare at the strand of hair. That was _more_ than enough for Gilbert to squee over on its own, but it just had to be paired with... Well, everything else.

As Gilbert stared at Matthew, he could feel his normally pale skin flush with colour and rise with heat. Not that he cared if anyone saw his open worship of Matthew Williams - in fact quite the opposite, let everyone know that he was claimed by the Awesome Gilbert Beilschmidt! - but he wasn’t a _sap_ , or anything like that. No, he was a perfectly manly man.

“Matthew,” Gilbert said again, and grinned as Matthew exasperatedly looked up at him. “ _Maaaaaaattttheeeewwwww_!”

“What?” Matthew didn’t snap, he was far too Canadian and polite for that, but he rolled his eyes, which was as far as his anger towards Gilbert ever went. “Look, I don’t know what you want to say, but-”

“Do you remember when we first met?” Gilbert asked, smirking as Matthew blushed bright red.

“Of course,” Matthew sat back from his laptop this time. Inwardly, Gilbert fist-pumped at having got his attention. “You asked me to dance at that party, what, six times?”

“Only four,” Gilbert corrected quickly, but let his smirk drop into a smile as he saw Matthew’s little eye roll again. “I’d ask you to dance now, if there was any music.”

“Don’t be silly,” Matthew reprimanded, but his gaze was soft. “But if you play your cards right, I might let you dance with me later.”

“Oh, really?” Gilbert’s voice was silky smooth now, and Matthew hurriedly buried himself in his work again. The German barked a laugh, but continued; “I was hoping for _so much more_ than a dance.”

Matthew squeaked, and Gilbert laughed loudly, ignoring the glares and ‘shushes’ from their peers working around them. “ _Gilbert_!” the Canadian chided. “Watch it, or you’re getting nothing!”

The other boy pouted, but reached out his hand and grabbed Matthew’s with it. “Hey,” he said quietly, at the small smile his boyfriend shot him, despite his earlier exasperation. “Have I ever told you something?”

“You’d have to tell me it first so I can find out,” Matthew pointed out. “Okay, okay, go for it, but _then_ I have to get back to this reading!”

“When I first met you, I didn’t think you would ever look as pretty as that again,” Gilbert gently squeezed Mattie’s hand, pressing a kiss to his cheek before whispering in his ear, “but here you are, looking beautiful just doing nothing.”

“Simp,” Matthew whispered back, turning his face to capture Gilbert’s lips in a short, chaste kiss. “Get back to your work.”


End file.
